


Dog Days are Over

by ScottishScurrie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien Planet, Aliens, Burnt alive, F/M, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Mythology, Satyrs & Centaurs, Trans Character, Transphobia, Vigna is a really horrible person, Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: The Paladins arrive at a peculiar planet, which they thought was unoccupied...They had no idea what they were getting into.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Other Background Relationships - Relationship, Pidge/Hunk (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	Dog Days are Over

They stepped out onto the entirely forest covered planet, looking around.

“Are you sure there’s nobody here?” Hunk asked.

Pidge nodded.

“Yeah, I did a scan. There’s nothing but trees, shrubs and flowers.”

They began to walk, though after about 10 minutes, there was a rustle.

“What was that?” Lance asked.

Keith shrugged.

“No idea.” He replied, beginning to walk again, though he fell over and before he knew it he was in a hole.

“What the- This hole wasn’t here a second ago!” He yelled.

“A trap? But...” Pidge looked around, before she spotted something scatter.

“Stay here, I saw something move.” She said, before jogging off.

Before long, she was back dragging back a very short creature, it had goat like legs, a shirt made out of leaves, blue eyes and dirty long blonde hair, who was clearly struggling.

“Oi! Let- me- go!” They said.

“Turns out this place isn’t empty. There must be more of them.” Pidge said.

“Hold on! I know what that is, It’s a Satyr!” Hunk said.

The creature squirmed.

“How did you know that?! Our society is a complete secret from outsiders!” It said, angrily.

“Well, You guys must’ve somehow been seen by Earth, but then it was just Mythology but...” Hunk thought out loud.

“We sent outcasts, criminals and non-believers there. Are the extinct?”

“Well, Nobody has apparently seen them in thousands and thousands of years, so it is a possibility.” 

The creature somehow managed to escape Pidge’s grasp, before taking it’s weapon out and pointing it at the Paladins.

“You’re coming with me, unless you want to die.”

“O-Okay.” Hunk Said.

They were lead to a wall with a large hole in it.

The creature growled.

“Stupid rebels...” They muttered, climbing over the ruins of the wall, the Paladins closely followed.

The creature continued to a temple.

The temple was guarded by people with long black robes and goat masks. It almost looked satanic.

“My lady, These things-“ The goat-like creature gestured to the Paladins, disgusted. “- were found in the rebel’s border. What do we do with them?” It asked.

A lady, extremely tall and thin, with very very dark skin, waist length black hair and 6 arms wearing a long red robe emerged from the shadows.

“Humans. Those... things must’ve actually advanced if _they_ are here.

“Who’s your strongest warrior, mortals?” She asked, slowly.

Hunk backed off almost immediately, closely followed by Pidge and Lance.

Keith looked at the group.

“Guys!”

“What?? You’re the best fighter!” Lance said.

Keith sighed, turning to the lady.

“Well? Step forward.”

Keith took a couple steps forward, shakily.

The woman clicked her fingers, her hand erupting in flames.

“I sense _cowardice and lies._ Tell the truth or your friend will be turned into ashes.” She spat.

Hunk blinked.

“I’ll do it!” He squeaked.

Pidge looked at him, confused.

“What are you doing?!” She whispered.

“I don’t know! I don’t want Keith to die!” Hunk replied, before stepping forward.

“Oh, This’ll be fun. KAJA!”

A girl with pale blue skin, white ripped robes and long blue hair with battered and bruised white feathered wings stumbled over.

“Yes, my Lady?”

“Reveal this one’s secrets.” 

“But- This will be painful for-“

“Does it look like I care? I refuse to be deceived.” 

“... O-Okay.” She sighed, turning to Hunk.

“I’m so so sorry... I don’t really want to do this but... I’ll be killed if I don’t.” Kaja Said, tears in her eyes.

“Can- Can either of you at least tell me what you’re going to do?” Hunk asked.

“You were born a girl. Right? Well, you were created like that. So you’ll stay like it.” The lady on the throne said, spitting venom in her words.

Pidge stepped forward.

“You can’t do that!” She yelled.

“What’s stopping me?”

Pidge reaches for her beyard.

The woman snapped her fingers.

“Kaja! Kill her!”

Kaja looked at her queen, bewildered.

“What?! That isn’t my job!”

“I don’t care! Just get it over with!”

Kaja shook her head.

“No! I won’t! That’s where I draw the l-“ 

Suddenly Kaja was replaced with flames, what left of her screaming in agony.

Pidge froze in fear, blinking rapidly.

“I thought that would do the trick... Don’t worry she’ll be back...”

“GUARDS! Take them to the dungeon... I’ll take care of them later.” She declared.

A guard rushed forward and ushered the Paladins into a room, before slamming the door and locking it.


End file.
